


[PODFIC] I'm alright if you're alright - by Yellow

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ep. 7 coda, groping your way to mutual understanding with your bf after you mess up, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Original work by Yellow"You're dumb," Yuuri grumbles into his shoulder."Dumb?" Viktor exclaims, delighted. "No one's been so unnecessarily cruel to me since I won my first Grand Prix."or, how to make up with your grumpy boyfriend when you're clueless and unequipped to be entirely besotted





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm alright if you're alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596192) by [Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow). 



> original notes:
> 
> what if...instead of 800 ep. 7 codas...we had 801.........

**Length** : 5:51 minutes

 **Listen or download** : [here (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2jW5KnxjCI-MUNLMHdQN0dJZjQ/view?usp=sharing) at google drive (5,36 MB)

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8596192)

**Author's Note:**

> original notes:
> 
> yell at me on tumblr at zevraanarainai.tumblr.com


End file.
